(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal cycle with animation display, and more particularly, to an animation display simultaneously provided as the pedal cycle is in operation to add more fun for a rider.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Most of the conventional pedal cycles, e.g., tricycles, scooters or a shopping carts provided with a seat for children, stationary bicycles, or bicycles, indicate a monotonous structure of a frame with its variety, if any, being observed with its contour or color, or certain decoration items being added to the handle to attract a child to ride on it. However, it""s usually boring to ride on it for the absence of any change in visual image (pattern) for the structure of the conventional pedal cycle, thus it is not very popular among the consumers.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a pedal cycle with animation display. To achieve the purpose, the present invention comprising a screen, a linking cord, a transmission gear and a retainer adapted to a frame of the cycle to display animation is mounted at where appropriately to the pedal cycle; characterized by that:
a cabinet of the screen has a built-in display panel enclosed with a cover plate; a display section is provided on the cabinet; the display panel operates with a linking cord; a transparent film is inserted to the display panel in relation to the cabinet; multiple fine lines are intensively protruding from the transparent film; a board adhered with a pattern is provided on the face of the cover plate; the transmission gear including an active gear is inserted into an axis of a wheel of the cycle; the retainer is mounted to the frame of the cycle in relation to the transmission gear; and a passive part connected to the transmission cord is provided on the retainer; accordingly, as the cycle is advancing, the transmission gear rotates with its active gear relatively to the passive part, the display panel is driven by the linking cord which is indirectly driven by the curvature formed by the circumference of the active gear; and the transparent film moves between the display section of the cabinet for the board on the cover plate to present an animation effect depending on the pattern provided on the board.